My Lovely Office Girl
by marchscornia
Summary: Gak Jelas! Aye tidak mau tanggung jawab kalu you semua bakalan penasaran ma chap selanjutnya... Semua Uke disini memerankan Yeoja dan Seme ya jadi Namjanya :p Happy Reading!


**FF / KYUMIN / MY LOVELY OFFICE GIRL / GS / CHAPTER 1**

**Girl**

**.**

**Presented by Vinic Pumkin Elf **

**.**

**Pairing (s) :: KyuMin, YeWook, JungMin (Jungmo Sungmin)**

**.**

**Chapter :: 1**

**.**

**Genre :: Romance, hurt, drama, Action (entahlah saye tak yakin)**

**.**

**Rate :: T (TEEN)**

**.**

**Warning :: GS, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s) mengingat saya ratunya typo.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: KyuMin ntu milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, Sparkyu, Pumpkins, i.e. :p**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di bawah gemerlap lampu gedung pencakar langit, seorang yeoja sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju istana mungilnya. Tak ia pedulikan _segerombolan manusia _atau benda mati beroda empatyang berlalu-lalang melewati dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang ia akan _menyunggingkan_ senyuman ketika otaknya kembali menayangkan rekaman ingatan akan kejadian satu bulan yang lalu, dimana ia membuat seorang namja bermata coklat gelap mengalami kenaikan darah hingga ke ubun-ubun karena perbuatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun, ketika otaknya menayangkan kembali ingatan masalalunya semakin jauh senyum indah itu lenyap, pancaran cahaya kehidupan dari matanya kini telah hilang layaknya bintang-bintang yang lenyap ditelan kegelapan langit malam. Bahkan cairan sebening _krystal _kini mulai mendesak keluar membasahi pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan yang sedari tadi mencengkram kuat bagian bawah jaket tebal pelindung tubuh kurusnya dari belaian udara malam kini telah bergerak menghapus lelehan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu ia tersenyum getir mewakili buncahan emosi di jantung merah miliknya. Kepingan salju dari langit malam ini tak mampu memadamkan kobaran api penyelimut jiwanya. "hah…." Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sungmin guna mengurangi emosi dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

~Vinic Pumkin Elf~

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Sungmin sampai di pesimpangan, sayup-sayup ia mendengar jeritan seorang yeoja meminta tolong dari arah kiri, tepatnya disebuah gang kecil nan gelap tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah gang yang terkenal dengan bahayanya mengingat gang tersebut adalah tempat paling strategis untuk perkumpulan para preman jalanan melakukan aksinya untuk menunjukkan kekuasaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak jarang terjadi bentrok antar kelompok preman disana, untuk mendapat sebuah kata kecil yang berarti besar "_KEKUASAAN_". Sebenarnya polisi sudah mencoba dan mencoba untuk menghentikan aksi mereka, tapi 'haha…' seperti tidak tau saja bagaimana sifat para preman.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin hendak menolong yeoja itu untuk memenuhi panggilan jiwa namun mengingat kebenaran akan hal tersebut membuat langkah kakinya tersendat.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk sesaat dalam jiwanya terjadi perang cukup sengit antara otak penganut ilmu "LOGIKA" Vs Hati pengikut aliran "KEPAHLAWANAN" untuk sesama. "Tsk… orang bodoh mana yang mau mengantarkan nyawanya pada kematian". Hingga akhirnya hatinya memenangkan perang tersebut. Langkah kakinya kembali menapaki jalan menuju tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

.

.

~Vinic Pumkin Elf~

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat asal suara

Sang yeoja :"Tolooong! Kumohon toloong kamiii!" teriaknya masih memandang sekumpulan ahjushi (?) dan dua teman namja yang mencoba membela diri mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

Salah satu preman :"Hahaha… ayo gadis manis, ikut kami bersenang-senang. Dan kalian dua tikus got menyingkirlah dari wanita kami atau kalian akan tinggal nama?"

.

.

.

.

.

Di belakang kumpulan para preman tersebut Sungmin tengah mencoba memberi kode kepada kedua teman sang yeoja tanpa diketahui oleh para preman. Salah satu teman sang yeoja yang mengetahui dan mengerti akan code dari Sungmin menganggukkan kepala lalu memberi isyarat pada sang yeoja dan teman satunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka bertiga mengetahui arti dari code Sungmin mulai menjalankan rencananya. "1…2…" ucapnya dalam hati mempersiapkan diri dan… "3…". "Polisi datang… polisi datang… selamatkan diri kalian" teriaknya sambil berlari kencang tidak lupa meninggalkan handphonenya di tempat tersembunyi setelah memainkan mp3 berbunyi sirine polisi dengan volume tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

Rencana berhasil, teriakan Sungmin membuat para preman panik dan saling melarikan diri meskipun pimpinan mereka sudah mencegah mereka dan mencoba memberi tahu bahwa Sungmin hanya berbohong meski GAGAL TOTAL. Setelah dekat dengan ketiga orang itu, Sungmin menarik tangan sang yeoja dam memimpin jalannya pelarian mereka berempat. Mereka berlari sekencang yang mereka bisa menuju tempat teraman untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Berlari dan berlari… mereka terus berlari hingga paru-paru mereka menjerit meminta jatah oksigen yang memaksa mereka untuk memperlambat langkah mereka dan berhenti di dekat jalan raya dengan sekumpulan pejalan kaki disana membuat mereka merasa aman, meski hanya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"hah… hah… hah…" mereka masih memburu oksigen untuk menghentikan aksi DEMONSTRASI yang dilakukan oleh paru-paru mereka. Setelah paru-paru mereka terisi cukup oksigen, mereka berempat saling memandang satu sama lain lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan tanpa mempedulikan pandangan pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba keheningan menyergap mereka, untuk sesaat mereka berempat merasa canggung satu sama lain. Tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan ini, Sungmin membuka pembicaraan mencoba mencairkan suasana bak sedingin es. "Ehm… Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang karna kurasa kita sudah terlepas dari mereka.".

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terhenti ketika hendak meninggalkan mereka karna adanya cekalan pada tangan kanannya. "Ehm… Eo…nnie?" cicit Ryewook memberi pertanyaan secara halus kepada Sungmin, mengerti akan pertanyaan halus namun bukan berarti _makhluk halus alias setan_ itu Sungmin menjawabnya dengan senyuman hangat "Naneun Lee Sungmin imnida.", "Akh…. Sungmin Eonnie, kenapa terburu-buru? Kami bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada eonnie karna telah menyelamatkan kami. Uhm… Naneun Cho… anni,,, Kim Ryewook imnida" kata Ryewook memperkenalkan diri meski dengan marga yang telah dirubah. Salah satu teman Ryewook hendak protes namun diurungkan setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari Ryewook, sedangkan teman yang satunya pemilik rambut hitam pekat hanya mengulum senyum tertahan. Setelah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah.

.

.

.

Skip time…

.

.

.

.

Sungmin telah berhasil mengambl handphonenya, ia hendak pulang. Tapi… ia tersentak melihat adanya sepasang sepatu hitam didepannya, ia melihat ke atas mengikuti jalur sepatu itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia menyadari bahwa pemimpin preman tadi sudah berada tepat di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memundurkan sedikit demi sedikit langkah kakinya menjauhi pria itu. "Mau kemana gadis? Kau pikir bisa kabur begitu saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepada kami?" ucap pria itu dengan seringaian di wajahnya, melihat senyuman itu semakin meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ia sedang berada dalam bahaya sekarang.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain…

.

.

.

"hahaha…hahaha…." Terdengar suara tawa ketiga orang yang hendak menaiki mobil milik salah satu namja berambut merah fanta dari ketiganya. "hahaha… Oppa, Yesung oppa. Apa Oppa tadi mengingat bagaimana ekspresi ketakutan dari para preman sok kuat tadi? Dan ingatkah kalian bagaimana cara lari mereka? Hahaha…. Hahaha…" ucap satu-satunya yeoja diantara mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengulum senyum menanggapi obrolan namdongsaeng serta CALON yeojacingu namdongsaengnya, ia mencoba untuk mengajak mereka segera pulang mengingat malam semakin larut, "ehemn… adakah yang bersedia pulang bersamaku? Jika tidak ada aku akan pulang sekarang" ucap namja jakung berambut hitam pekat.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendengar sindiran secara tidak langsung itu, Ryewook dan Yesung menghentikan tawanya, lalu Ryewook memasang wajah cemberut serta menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya karna kesenangannya telah diganggu. "Ish… Jungmo Oppa tidak seru! Inikan belum terlalu malam, lagian kita juga menggunakan mobil untuk kendaraan kita jadi apa salahnya jika kita ppulang sedikit terlambat? Yakan Yesung Oppa?" ucap Ryewook manja, merasa dirinya dibutuhkan untuk ber-ikut serta (?) Yesung hanya menganggukan kepala menyetujui ucapan Ryewook yeoja yang ia idam-idamkan secara diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jungmo bisa memaksa mereka berdua untuk segera pulang bersamanya, yah,,, meski Ryewook atau biasa dipanggil Wookie ini masih diselimuti amarah akibat kesenangannya yang diganggu. Untuk mengurangi emosinya, Wookie menghindari kontak mata dengan dua Oppa-nya, dan memilih melihat keluar jendela mobil milik jungmo.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba matanya disuguhi pemandangan yang mengejutkan, sontak membuatnya menjerit hingga membuat telinga kedua Oppa (Teman bak Oppa kandung bagi Wookie) berdengung! "Berhentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii….."

.

.

.

.

.

'ckiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt….' Suara decitan rem mobil yang bertemu dengan benda hitam bulat alias ban mobil. "Wae Wookie? Gwachana? (aye tak tau benar tulisannya! , Mian!)" Tanya Yesung kepada Ryewook tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karna telinganya seolah tuli ketika melihat pemandangan yang tak terduga itu, Ryewook membuka pintu mobil dan keluar guna menarik perhatian sang bintang.

.

.

.

.

.

~Vinic Pumkin Elf~

.

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Ryewook berdiri di samping mobil Jungmo.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah berlari membelah udara yang menyelubungi tubuhnya tanpa mempedulikan rasa sesak pada dadanya karna oksigen yang kian menipis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! Berhenti kau yeoja sialan!" suara teriakan dari belakang Sungmin, Sungmin sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi teriakan itu. Yang ia tau saat ini hanyalah berlari dan berlari. "Sungmin eon.. sebelah sini!" teriak Ryewook, memperingatkan Sungmin, merasa kenal dengan suara teriakan yeoja itu, Sungmin mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah suara yeoja. Sejurus (?) kemudian senyuman terlukis di wajah cantik tertutupi syal itu, namun…

.

.

.  
.

'Tap!...'

.

.

.

.

Jungmo, Ryewook, Yesung serta Sungmin membulatkan mata, menatap orang yang selama ini menjadi pemimpin dalam pengejaran Sungmin. Seringaian tercipta di wajah Ajhushi (?) itu.

.

.

.

.

"I got you Girl!" ucap sang ajhushi ketika dapat mencengkram lengan kiri sebelum membalikkan badan Sungmin untuk menatapnya…

.

.

.

.

.

~Vinic Pumkin Elf~

.

.

.

.

.

TBC….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya rampung (selesai) juga ni fanfic.

Tolong RnR & Like bagi yang udah baca. Kalu g suka ya gak usah baca.

Berhubung ini FF pertama,,, jadina bahasa yang digunakan agak berantakan! Maaf!

Finally, Selamat membaca FF gak jelas ini.

:3

MOHON RnR nya OK!


End file.
